Legacy
by MythosThespian
Summary: New cossover that combines two tv shows with the DC Universe. Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Legacy

Rating: K+

Parings: Clark Kent/Donna Troy (Chloe Sullivan), Tom Tresser/Diana Prince, mentions of Steve Trevor/Diana Prince, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Oliver Queen/Chloe Sullivan, and others

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, Wonder Woman TV series, and other DC Universe characters

Summary: 100 years after Chloe Sullivan-Queen read the comic book of her once best friend Clark Kent becoming the legendary superhero Superman to her son. She is now ready to face a destiny that she had no clue was her legacy. Donna Troy the granddaughter to a Queen, niece to a Princess, and a hero that will rise again.

* * *

><p><em><span>Prologue: November 2118<span>_

It was a beautiful November morning in Metropolis and Donna Troy could not believe she was back under a new name facing a destiny that her mother completely forgot to mention. She was also staying at her Aunt Diana Prince-Tresser's place because Diana needed the help and Queen Hippolyta her grandmother and Diana's mother was killed. So after years on being on the Themyscira she returns bringing her old self buried in the past resurfacing. She is brought out of her thoughts when Diana who is seven months pregnant joins her.

[The balcony]

Diana: Donna how are you holding up with the news Tom and I put on you last night?

Donna: Still taking it in but I knew it was bound to happen eventually. What I want to know is what happened to Clark Kent to keep Superman hidden?

Diana: All I know is when Lois died and we started dating a part of him shut down more.

Donna: Wait you never told me you and him dated?

Diana: I did but that must have slipped your mind. Besides I think back then when it came to Kal you chose to ignore it.

Donna: Well I had other things on my mind like the fact my mom turned out to be your lost sister Drusilla. I think I was hurt him in past I just did not want to hear he chose someone else over me again because he loved them more.

Diana: That not true if you look at the chapters in his two series written as books there this character called Cassandra Sandsmark that had a secret message hidden in them.

Donna: Diana but you already figured those out and they make no sense.

Diana: That I agree with you but I still have a feeling he would have not written them without a reason.

_(Diana just left her to her thoughts going inside and joining her husband Tom.)_

[The kitchen]

Tom: How is she doing?

Diana: Hurt and inviting Clark Kent opened wounds that have long since buried.

Tom: True but it needs to be done he hasn't left the apartment in over a year and it not healthy no matter what if he Kryptonian or what that place means.

Diana: I know you can't push either of them or it will tear them apart more.

_(Just then Donna came in from the balcony and then gave a smile heading back to her room. Tom and Diana just smiled back and once the door was closed they turned to each other.)_

Tom: Do you think she heard us?

Diana: Great Hera Tom that last comment you said loud enough she probably did hear us.

Tom: Diana I know but what was the smile about?

Diana: I have seen that smile once or twice I think she figured something out. Let her be she will come out in her own time.

_(Diana just gave him kiss heading back to their room to get ready for the day.)_

Tom just stood there in the kitchen not knowing what to think then again Amazonian women were just like any other women. He knew Donna Troy was just a cover for Chloe Sullivan and just maybe two friends could find a way back together. He also wondered what she was like back then because the stories Clark told about them two getting to the wacky situations they got in high school. He owed Clark his life but more importantly they were friends and he never Clark when he was friends with Chloe but his eyes light up every time he thinks or talks of his once best friend.

Two hours later Donna emerged from her room to find Tom in the living room. Also she noticed that Diana had the door closed to the master bedroom figured it was her Diana nap time. Anyway she wanted to talk to Tom to find out what is going on with Clark. So she went over to join Tom on the couch.

[Living room]

Tom: Donna what can I do for you?

Donna: I just wanted to know what is going with Clark? I did happen to hear what you said earlier.

Tom: Figured well do you want an overview or details?

Donna: Both.

Tom: Let me start with two years ago the Justice League was on a mission and the latest in Lex Luther line attacked him with red kryptonite. According to Diana this was the worst reaction she has ever seen it took Wonder Woman and Power Girl to get him settled before they could get him in a position to counteract with kryptonite. After two hours the effects wore off he just shut down for good and left. He left to the fortress of solitude and then a few months later he bought a new place.

Donna: What was the new place?

Tom: This beautiful tower that looked like it had stain glass windows in the past. He fixed it up with the help of the Justice League and called it the Watchtower.

Donna: That is the name of the place it was a gift to Chloe Sullivan by her deceased first husband Henry James Olsen yes the older brother of Jimmy Bartholomew Olsen. Also it was the first headquarters to the Justice League before it was called Justice League. What does this have to do with him shutting out everyone?

Tom: Well he fixed up the place and moved in then told Diana and I Kal-El is dead. Ever since then he lets us keep the place stocked with food but never leaves.

Donna: What happen to be the date he when he finished fixing up the place?

Tom: November 9th why?

Donna: My birthday that's why he shut everyone out. He has been living his biggest fear that everyone who knows his secret leaves or either dies. I played right into his fear but it had to be done and everyone who knows his secret back then is dead.

Tom: But you aren't dead and he needs the person he loves more than life itself right now. That is part of the reason I invited him over for Thanksgiving next week.

_(Tom just got up leaving Donna to her thoughts. Then she got up heading back into her room to pack. Just then Diana came in wanting to talk to her.)_

[Guess room]

Diana: Donna why are you packing?

Donna: Diana Clark is in super-mope mode right now and has been for over a year. The last time he was like this was when Jonathan Kent died of a heart attack. The only person to get him out of this mood is me.

Diana: I take it that is not the only reason you are going?

Donna: I figured out the messages when combine the sentences it in the form of two apology letters. After I typed them up I realized he really did love me but back then we handled it badly.

Diana: I hoping he will be joining us for Thanksgiving after this. Plus he running away from his problems again it is like he is denying everything he built as Superman.

Donna: Too true that why I am hoping this will change Superman can come back.

Diana: What about you?

Donna: Tom told me he bought and fixed up the Watchtower the original headquarters maybe it time for the original human Watchtower to return. So don't expect me back for a quite a while.

_(Donna closed the duffel bag and gave Diana a hug. A few minutes later she was out the door.)_

After Donna made her hasty exit Diana joined Tom for lunch. Diana and Tom just smiled their plan had work to stir the fire. They knew if things turned out as they hoped not only would Clark join them for Thanksgiving but Donna would finally get the man of her dreams. Also two heroes would be back in action that the world needs.

It took Donna Troy to make it to the Watchtower in half an hour. The place was fixed up and looked like what it did years ago. The last time she was here was just before she took the kryptonite built to set her plan facing her destiny. Donna got out of the car and put on the dark green leather jacket with a (=w=) symbol on it meaning Watchtower has returned. She stood in front of the front door ringing the doorbell waiting for an answer. Meanwhile Clark heard the doorbell heading over buzzed the person in. He headed back to the chair and figured Diana probably forgot to drop something off. He heard the person at the door and then spoke.

[The loft]

Clark: Diana the door is open you can come just right in.

Donna: Actually I am not Diana I am Donna.

_(Clark stood up and walked opening the door. What he saw is an exact replica of Diana but she was definitely not Diana because not pregnant. So he stepped out of the way letting her in.)_

Clark: Donna what bring you by?

Donna: Figured we could talk before next week and I am not who you think I am. Donna Troy is an alias.

Clark: Please sit down want anything to drink?

Donna: Do you have any coffee made up?

Clark: In fact I do make it like my mom used to.

_(Clark went to his kitchen to the coffee maker as he did it his super-hearing kicked in hearing a heartbeat he had not heard in years. He grabs a couple of mugs, pours the coffee, and then takes it over to her on the couch.)_

Donna: I figured if it took you long that you heard my heartbeat and figured out who I am.

Clark: Chloe how are you alive this whole time?

Donna: First thing first give me the coffee.

_(Clark just laughed handing her over the coffee. Donna took it and finally Clark got a good look into her eyes realizing it is Chloe.)_

Donna: _(continued)_ Thanks I never could resist your mother's coffee. Anyway remember when you met my mother well it seems she had a secret that no one of us knew. Did Diana ever tell you about her lost younger sister Drusilla?

Clark: Once a while ago. Wait are you saying your mother is Drusilla?

Donna: That is exactly what I am saying. Like I said it is a long story but first we need to get a few things clear.

Clark: Like what?

Donna: (I want to let you in on a little secret, Clark. I'm not who you think I am. In fact, my disguise is so thin, I'm surprised you haven't seen right through me. I'm the girl of your dreams masquerading as your best friend. Sometimes I want to rip off this façade like I did at the Spring Formal, but I can't because you'll get scared and you'll run away again. So I decided that it's better to live with the lie than expose my true feelings. My dad told me there are two types of girls: the ones you grow out of, and the ones you grow into. I really hope I'm the latter. I may not be the one you love today, but I'll let you go for now, hoping one day you'll fly back to me. Because I think you're worth the wait.) If you heard that why were you holding things back?

_(Clark was not expecting that but he figured this was coming.)_

So Clark and Donna sat there…

To be continue…

* * *

><p><strong>Here is a new cossover and I know I said I would put it up later but it been stuck in my head for weeks. This has elements that go toward the comics, as well as Smallville, and Wonder Woman 70s tv series. Enjoy and review.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Rating: K+

Parings: Clark Kent/Chloe Sullivan (Donna Troy), Tom Tresser/Diana Prince, mentions of Steve Trevor/Diana Prince, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Oliver Queen/Chloe Sullivan, and others

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, Wonder Woman TV series, and other DC Universe characters

Summary: 100 years after Chloe Sullivan-Queen read the comic book of her once best friend Clark Kent becoming the legendary superhero Superman to her son. She is now ready to face a destiny that she had no clue was her legacy. Donna Troy the granddaughter to a Queen, niece to a Princess, and a hero that will rise again.

* * *

><p><em><span>Previously<span>_

_Donna: That is exactly what I am saying. Like I said it is a long story but first we need to get a few things clear._

_Clark: Like what?_

_Donna: (I want to let you in on a little secret, Clark. I'm not who you think I am. In fact, my disguise is so thin, I'm surprised you haven't seen right through me. I'm the girl of your dreams masquerading as your best friend. Sometimes I want to rip off this façade like I did at the Spring Formal, but I can't because you'll get scared and you'll run away again. So I decided that it's better to live with the lie than expose my true feelings. My dad told me there are two types of girls: the ones you grow out of, and the ones you grow into. I really hope I'm the latter. I may not be the one you love today, but I'll let you go for now, hoping one day you'll fly back to me. Because I think you're worth the wait.) If you heard that why were you holding things back?_

_(Clark was not expecting that but he figured this was coming.)_

_So Clark and Donna sat there…_

* * *

><p><em><span>Prologue: November 2118 (Continued)<span>_

As they sat there Clark finally had the courage to do something he should have done a long time ago. So he repeated the words he wrote in the Chapters of Cassandra Sandsmark in his first series.

[The living room]

Clark: (I want to let you on a little secret Chloe. I'm not who you think I am. In fact, my disguise was so thin, I', surprised that I didn't see it sooner what was right in front of me. The girl of my dreams masquerading as my best friend or if I did see it I was to blind toward a childhood crush. I did run away and got scared never exposed my true feeling. My mom once told me it was not wise to have a crush on one girl and keep my best friend as a back pocket girl. You were really that latter when I was two blind to see you as the first. You were really the one I loved back then and I still do today, so I still held out hope one day you come back to me. I'm sorry I realized it too late that you were worth the wait.) Not even Lois realized I wrote that in the series but I still had to write it.

Donna: Sometimes with your abilities I forget you have a photographic memory. Nice play on some of my words. That still does not answer my question.

Clark: Because every time I tried to make it up to you it was you or I that pushed away. Like after the spring formal, after when I found out the deal you made with Lionel Luthor, senior prom where you became prom queen but Lois got in the way, and last after Dark Thursday when I got back from the Phantom Zone but I saw you with Jimmy and I walked away.

_(Donna had no words what to say to all that. The reason dealt with a lot of her trust issues too_. _The one thing Clark did do was kiss her like he should have done with despite Jimmy. After a few minutes he pulled away but still had his arms around her.)_

Clark: I should have done that a long time ago despite Jimmy. After that I did have the conversation with my mom about you being a back pocket girl.

Donna: Why Clark? You should have known how much that hurts.

Clark: I know no girl should feel that way but I was young and stupid. I know it does hurt I am sorry I took you for granted and still did.

Donna: It all in the past but maybe things would have been different but I won't change that time because it made us part of who we are. As much as I like being in your arms you need to take a shower and clean up.

Clark: I guess I should and maybe we can talk some more about how you are an Amazon.

_(Clark just got up but before he could go she gave him a kiss. Then he left to get cleaned up then they will talk some more.)_

As Clark was taking a shower Donna decided to clean up the place a little. When she was done cleaning up the place she decided to look around. Before she would look around she needed to go back down to the car to grab her duffel bag because there was still more to talk about. When she came back in she found Clark had cleaned up and not only that he shaved reminding her as the farmboy she knew so long ago. He offered to take her bag to the guest room. He came back into the living room so he could make dinner while she cleaned up. He gave her a kiss before she cleaned up because she did end up smelling like him.

Meanwhile back at Tom and Diana's place they were wondering how things over at Clark's. They just hope they made the right move with her this morning. Also they did end up getting an unexpected called interrupting their dinner. Tom went to answer it;

[Kitchen table]

Tom: Hello?

Real Donna: Hello my name is Donna Troy may I speak to Diana Prince?

Tom: Sure _(putting his hand over the phone)_ Diana it someone named Donna Troy asking to speak with you.

Diana: What I thought she was over at Clark's.

Tom: She is but this does not sound like the Chloe who is posing as Donna.

Diana: Wait I think I know who it is my mom told me a story once about something. Give me the phone and I tell you later.

_(Tom handed Diana the phone while heading into the back room. Diana put her ear up to the phone and spoke.)_

[Tom and Diana's room]

Diana: Hello Donna I am glad you returned my call.

Real Donna: Imagine my surprise when my husband said to call you. I hear a Chloe Sullivan was looking for me.

Diana: Yes because she is using your name but she has not been able to leave our place.

Real Donna: Is she there? I like to talk to her.

Diana: No not right now she happens to be at an old friends place but I leave a message to call you to get back to you soon.

Real Donna: Ok, but don't I'd like to talk to you more.

Diana: Sure.

_(They talked for about two hours when done Diana invited her and her husband over for dinner. Then she came back out hanging up the phone to join her husband.)_

Tom: Diana mind tell me what that was about?  
>Diana: Well Tom that was the real Donna Troy. When I created out of the clay another creation was made someone who is fully identical to me. She was created as a playmate but an enemy of my mother stole her took her to this world. We lost her and have not been able to find her. Except now Chloe was able to find her it looks like we will have two more guests for Thanksgiving.<p>

Tom: Speaking of Chloe aren't you going to call her and tell her what is going on.

Diana: Thanks Tom.

_(Diana picked up the phone making a quick call to her. Meanwhile Chloe answered her phone.)_

[Clark's living room]

Donna/Chloe: Clark can you hold a second it Diana calling it may be important.

Clark: Sure

Donna/Chloe: Hello Diana what is it?

Diana: I just got a call from the real Donna Troy saying she wants to meet both of us. First how could you not tell me you found her? Second how are things going with Clark?

Donna/Chloe: Look I found her when I was in the academy and at that time I was going back to my real name. I just didn't think she back to me this fast only called her last week. As for Clark things are going good but we still have a lot to talk about.

Diana: Well she did and I invited her and her husband to dinner. Well I better let you get back to Clark to talk.

_(They both hung up and Clark just gave her a look wanting to know what is going on.)_

Back at Tom and Diana's place Diana had a smile on her face and Tom knew their plan worked_._ He just hoped things don't fall apart. Then again Tom and Diana knew they are the most stubborn people they knew. So Tom helped Diana up and went to bed.

Meanwhile at the Watchtower they sat on couch just looking at each other. Donna/Chloe knew she owed Clark an explanation. So still getting comfortable they were going to be up all night. On the other hand it made them think of nights in high school.

[The living room]

Clark: So the academy?

Donna/Chloe: Yes the academy as in the Police Academy that is what made me look for the real Donna Troy.

Clark: Ever the investigative reporter but why the Police Academy?

Donna/Chloe: Well the Police Academy is because with all that happen it just seemed a logical step.

Clark: Makes sense. Is it true that you went by your real name in the academy?

Donna/Chloe: Yes Clark I will always be Chloe Sullivan although I may have not always had the easiest life.

Clark: I didn't always help but I promise you I will always be there.

Donna/Chloe: I know but before I tell you more I want you to read this.

Clark: There something you got to see.

_(They both held out books each took them.)_

Donna/Chloe: This is my mother's journal. You see when my Gabriel was just nine I took him to see my mother in the mental institution. A couple days later she died but I was given her belongings I found this journal that made me discover a lot of things one is that my mother was Drusilla Diana's missing younger sister.

Clark: This is a gift I had made for you and planned on giving it to you on your birthday but you had taken the bullet for me a week before.

_(Each took them and started to read them.)_

It was like that for the rest of the night. In the morning more will come….

To be continued…

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the new update and yes I brought in the real Donna Troy but who will be her husband. I am torn between three people to be her husband so I am willing to take opinions. So please let me know in your reviews and enjoy.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Legacy

Rating: K+

Parings: Clark Kent/Chloe Sullivan, Tom Tresser/Diana Prince, mentions of Steve Trevor/Diana Prince, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Oliver Queen/Chloe Sullivan, and others

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, Wonder Woman TV series, and other DC Universe characters

Summary: 100 years after Chloe Sullivan-Queen read the comic book of her once best friend Clark Kent becoming the legendary superhero Superman to her son. She is now ready to face a destiny that she had no clue was her legacy. Donna Troy the granddaughter to a Queen, niece to a Princess, and a hero that will rise again.

* * *

><p><em><span>Previously<span>_

_(They both held out books each took them.)_

_Donna/Chloe: This is my mother's journal. You see when my Gabriel was just nine I took him to see my mother in the mental institution. A couple days later she died but I was given her belongings I found this journal that made me discover a lot of things one is that my mother was Drusilla Diana's missing younger sister._

_Clark: This is a gift I had made for you and planned on giving it to you on your birthday but you had taken the bullet for me a week before._

_(Each took them and started to read them.)_

_It was like that for the rest of the night. In the morning more will come…._

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 1: Old Life left behind<span>_

They continued to read the books each other. Chloe's book was a birthday present he obviously put a lot of thought into it. Chloe saw that he had articles dating back to when they first met to her time in Star City. She wondered when he got it made. So she looked up to see him only half way through the book she gave him.

[Clark's living room]

Chloe: Clark I thought you be using your speed-reading power right now?

(Clark looked up)

Clark: Well Chlo I would if I had my powers right now.

Chloe: What you don't have your powers.

Clark: Well I do but I have them about half strength since I haven't left this apartment in about a year. Plus this journal is something you don't want to speed-read through.

Chloe: Right Diana did warn me about not leaving your apartment but not about the powers. Plus yeah I understand if I did have the power to read fast I would not want to use it on my mom's journal.

Clark: Diana would have told you about the powers if she knew. Anyway how many times did you read through this?

Chloe: Twice before I put the plan in motion to end up on Themyscira. Then again when I ended up on Themyscira and the last bit was my addition. Then I had the journal rebound with my additions when I was in the academy. Clark when did you have this gift made?

Clark: I had it made the year after I married Lois and was going to give it to you on your birthday after you took the kryptonite built for me. I added a few things after that and kind of had it on the bookcase ever since.

Chloe: Right I am sure Lois had a field day with that.

Clark: She did but I happened to make her a similar gift for our one year anniversary but she never knew about the additions. I guess we dealt with your death in different ways.

Chloe: It had been a couple of rough years for me. First my mom died and then dad died. Second I find out I have this whole other heritage that I never knew about. Third Oliver and I separated.

_(Clark said nothing but understood that he had no say in her life at the time.)_

He put the book down and went over to join her one the couch. They talked some more before they headed off to bed. Clark asked her to stay in his room for the night just wanting to hold her in his arms. Part of it is to confirm she is real and another part is that he has not had anyone to hold for a while. Clark took her hand and they headed into the back room.

_[Flashback]_

_The year was 2021 after everything that had happened Chloe Sullivan Queen just hit her breaking point. She had taken her nine year old son Gabriel to meet her mother only to discover that her mother is dying plus her mother kept a secret from her. Then to find her father in Gotham only to discover that he was killed in a car crash the same day she discovered her mother was dying. The one thing she regretted was that Gabriel will never get to meet his grandfather that was supposedly still alive. Then she discovered her husband cheated on her with a supposed friend Dinah Lance. It just hit her like a ton of bricks so she just left and left a note to her husband saying she taking the son. Now it is a year later she heading back to their place to hand Oliver the singed divorced papers. A ripple in time happens and she does not know where she is._

_[The future]_

_Chloe: Great now I need to find out what year it is. Maybe I can ask the lady across the street._

_(She runs over across the street to talk to the lady.)_

_Chloe: Excuse me do you know what year it is?_

_Alt. Chloe: (turns around) as a matter of fact I do it is 3011._

_Chloe: (shocked) well that answers that question I do live a long life._

_Alt. Chloe: Well since you me from a long time ago I think we need to find a place to talk safely._

_(So alternate Chloe guided her back to her car telling her where to go and once they got to the destination they got there they headed into the place.)_

_Chloe: So where are exactly Chloe Sullivan?_

_Alt. Chloe: We are at home and by the way it Chloe Kent and it been that way for 1,000 years._

_Chloe: Kent as in Clark Kent and a thousand years. Wait I must not only in the future but an alternate future._

_Alt. Chloe: Yes as in Clark Kent my husband. What did you mean by the last comment?_

_Chloe: Well what I meant is that I was on my way to give my husband of 10 years Oliver Queen divorce papers and going to work out a custody agreement for our son Gabriel Sullivan Queen._

_Alt. Chloe: So I see in your universe the bachelor and bachelorette party for Lois and Clark turned out differently. That means that day you really did marry Oliver._

_Chloe: It means you really did marry Clark._

_Alt. Chloe: Yes but things were not all ok we had a lot to work out._

_Chloe: Not exactly a good time in my life._

_Alt. Chloe: Yeah but I got a question why are you divorcing Oliver?_

_Chloe: He cheated on me with Dinah Lance. I can't completely blame him I pushed him away after my parents died. Plus recently discovering something I never knew._

_(Just then Clark comes in after Superman duty and discovers they have a guest. He get back into Clark mode and joins them.)_

_[Future living room]_

_Alt. Clark: Honey why do we have another you here?_

_Alt. Chloe: It seemed we had another time rift._

_Chloe: This time I am not just another her, but I am another her from an alternate past._

_Alt. Clark: What do you mean?_

_Alt. Chloe: Remember the bachelor and bachelorette party you and Lois had well it seems this Chloe married Oliver Queen instead of you._

_Chloe: Not just that but for a time I actually thought I married you but could not find the other half of the marriage license._

_Alt. Clark: Zantanna and her magic. _

_Alt. Chloe: You mentioned something you just found out?_

_Chloe: Right when mom died a year ago I discovered her journal that says she was the lost sister of Diana Princess of Themyscira._

_Alt. Chloe: That we are part of the elite Amazonian Warriors tribe. That what give us the long life but not immortal but we will live as long as a certain kryptonian we known a long time._

_Chloe: Well that be great if I had my Clark by my side but we are not exactly talking right now. Anyway I need to figure things out on my own right now. First I need to get back._

_Alt. Clark: Well bundle up we are taking a trip._

_Chloe: Right the fortress why didn't I think of that._

_(They all got changed and headed to the fortress.)_

_When she stepped on the other side she ended up in the plane. That sent her life into the next phase. First she never got to deliver the divorce papers to Oliver and say goodbye to her son._

_[End of flashback]_

The next morning came and Chloe woke up first. She did not want to move because she was in Clark arms. She turned to face Clark and saw the peaceful look he had when he is sleeping. A few minutes later Clark woke up he smiled then spoke.

[Clark's bedroom]

Clark: So yesterday was not a dream.

Chloe: No not a dream I am really here. I am not going anywhere this time.

Clark: Yeah and I am not letting you go.

_(Just then there was a knock on the door.)_

Clark: Shot I forgot I promised a couple people something.

Chloe: What is that?

Clark: I promised my son Chris I watch his daughter and also your son Gabriel I watch his daughter too.

Chloe: Great so he did inherit the gene. I have a granddaughter.

Clark: Oh yeah and she definitely a Sullivan.

_(They got up and went to open the door revealing the two couples with the kids.)_

Once the door opened Clark was bombarded with the two girls rushing into his arms. What shocked everyone was the woman next to Clark. It was Gabriel who looked into her eyes realizing it was his mother…

* * *

><p><strong>Here a new update and reference to Fortune in this. It shorter than the others but there is a reason. So enjoy and review.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Legacy

Rating: K+

Parings: Clark Kent/Chloe Sullivan , Tom Tresser/Diana Prince, mentions of Steve Trevor/Diana Prince, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Oliver Queen/Chloe Sullivan, and others

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, Wonder Woman TV series, and other DC Universe characters

Summary: 100 years after Chloe Sullivan-Queen read the comic book of her once best friend Clark Kent becoming the legendary superhero Superman to her son. She is now ready to face a destiny that she had no clue was her legacy. Donna Troy the granddaughter to a Queen, niece to a Princess, and a hero that will rise again.

* * *

><p><em><span>Previously<span>_

_(Just then there was a knock on the door.)_

_Clark: Shot I forgot I promised a couple people something._

_Chloe: What is that?_

_Clark: I promised my son Chris I watch his daughter and also your son Gabriel I watch his daughter too._

_Chloe: Great so he did inherit the gene. I have a granddaughter._

_Clark: Oh yeah and she definitely a Sullivan._

_(They got up and went to open the door revealing the two couples with the kids.)_

_Once the door opened Clark was bombarded with the two girls rushing into his arms. What shocked everyone was the woman next to Clark. It was Gabriel who looked into her eyes realizing it was his mother…_

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 1 (Continued)<span>_

Gabriel did not know what to say and also Chloe did not know either. Clark caught hold of the silence got the girls situated in his arms motioning for the two couples to come. The couples stepped in after a few minutes and then everybody except Chloe and Gabriel headed into the living room. Once they were alone Gabriel finally spoke.

[The front door]

Gabe: Mom, is that really you?

Chloe: Yes it really is me and it seems we have a lot to talk about.

Gabe: Yeah we do but understand I am not mad at you.

Chloe: You should be granted you were older than me when my mom abandoned me.

Gabe: Yeah but you did one thing different and that one thing was you let me know about my heritage.

Chloe: I take it Oliver gave you the letter.

Gabe: He did then things went downhill he was not much of a father. Then two years later he left me to be raised by Clark and Lois.

Chloe: I was afraid that might happen he could never deal with change himself.

Gabe: Yeah and in some ways I am like that but I realized over the years I am more like you. That is thanks to Clark and Lois especially Lois who told me about some of the crazy thing you and her used to get into.

Chloe: Well she did not make it hard and she made life fun before I met Clark.

Gabe: Yeah and anyway I want to hear the story.

Chloe: Well why don't we go join the others and I can share it with you all. Plus I see I have a granddaughter to meet.

_(Gabe just gave her a hug and then they headed to join the others. Once in the living room Chloe went to sit next to Clark and the girls. Gabe went to sit next to his wife while they watch their little girl climb off of Clark and went to sit next to Chloe.)_

Lana: Hi, I'm Lana Moira Sullivan

Chloe: Hi, well it is nice to meet you Lana. My name is Chloe Ann Sullivan Olsen Queen but just call me Chloe. Plus it seems I am your grandmother you fathers' mother.

Lana: Cool.

Clark: Well she definitely your granddaughter if she has a reaction like that.

Chloe: Well genetics have an uncanny way of being passed on from generation to generation. Lana would you like to sit on my lap then. I will tell you the story of how I am alive.

_(Lana just smiled and climb on her lap and Chloe started to share her story.)_

For the next hour she started to share the story. Before she started to share the story she got introduced to Clark and Lois's son Christopher Jonathan Kent and his wife. Then Connor Gabriel Sullivan introduced his wife since she already knew the daughter and everyone else. Also Gabe explained why he went by Sullivan instead of Queen she understood with Oliver abandoning him. That was a story for another time.

The story being shared _[Flashback]_

_Chloe started with her trip to the alternate future on the day she was going to give divorce papers to Oliver working a custody agreement. Then she continued to the point she ended up on the plane and things worked story continues on from the plane._

_[Scene]_

_Watchtower: Superman are you ok?_

_Superman: No the kryptonite is really cutting into my skin._

_Watchtower: I take it Lex is at it again._

_Superman: Yeah please get me out of these._

_Watchtower: Sure no problem._

_(She got the kryptonite cuffs off and threw them away. Then she heard Lex coming to the back so she did not have much time.)_

_Chloe: Clark I want you to promise me something and don't question it._

_Clark: Ok what is it that you don't want me to question?_

_Chloe: Just this will be the last time we will see each other for a while. I just found out something that is going to take me away from my family and I want you to give Oliver and my son these letters. Then there are letters for you and Lois. _

_(After Clark took the letter Lex just came back into the back.)_

_Lex: Well it looks like things got a whole lot more interesting._

_(Lex pulled a gun and shot. Chloe jumped right in the way to the bullet in front of Clark. She took the bullet falling out of the plane. [Clark's part of the flashback] Lex kept shooting after that but the first bullet was only kryptonite so the rest had no effect on him. Finally Superman apprehended Lex taking him to the police. Then he tried to fly back to where the plane was but he remembers Chloe's words.)_

_Clark: Chloe I hope you know what you're doing. Now I have to get back to headquarters and break the news._

_(Clark flew off into the direction of Metropolis making it there in minutes. He saw Oliver and Gabe with Lois waiting for the news.)_

_Lois: Clark I heard Chloe over the transmission where is she?_

_Clark: Lex shot her and she saved me from a kryptonite bullet. Then she fell into the ocean I took care of Lex trying to go back to find her but I remember she did not want me to come after her._

_Lois: Why?_

_Oliver: Well it may have to do something about me. Lois and Clark about a year ago on our anniversary Chloe caught me cheating on her with Dinah Lance. _

_Clark: Oliver why and how could Dinah do that?_

_Oliver: It was not Dinah fault but mine. I have regretted it ever since and tried to make it up to her but she kept pushing me away._

_Lois: Well she is stubborn._

_Oliver: True but that not all she caught me after her mother died and found out her father was killed in a car accident in Gotham. Then after she caught me she left and took our son for a while. We were on the mend but I did it again and she was supposed to give me divorce papers today._

_Clark: Well it looks like something happened getting in the way. She did ask me to give these to you. I want you to take them and leave before I do something I regret._

_(Oliver took the letters grabbing his son hand and left.)_

_Once Oliver was out the door Clark turned to Lois giving her the letter. They just stayed there a little while longer before heading home. They were both mad at Oliver for what he did but in a way they were both mad at Chloe too. Clark took it the hardest but all you could do is move on. [End of Clark's flashback] [Then back to Chloe's flashback] Somewhere outside the Bermuda Triangle a body floated in the ocean. _

_[End of Flashback]_ All of a sudden they had to stop. Chris and Gabe with their wives may miss their flight. So they said goodbye and left the girls with the two.

Meanwhile the next day at Tom and Diana's place Diana was lounging around while Tom was at work. All of a sudden she heard a knock on the door. It was funny because she was not expecting anyone but she went to answer anyway. When she opened the door she was surprised to see Donna Troy at the door. She let her in so they could talk.

[Diana's living room]

Diana: Donna what brings you by?

Donna: I just wanted to get a chance to talk to you before my husband and I come over for Thanksgiving. Plus I was still hoping to meet Chloe Sullivan the person who been posing as me.

Diana: I am glad you came by but for Chloe she is still dealing with that personal matter and it may take until Thanksgiving for you to meet her.

Donna: Oh well it was worth a shot. By the way how far along are you?

Diana: Seven months and let me tell you it is crazy being cooped up in the apartment.

Donna: I know it just for the past two weeks I have been trying to tell my husband Dick Grayson that I am about six weeks along.

Diana: Really and let me guess he is either busy or something comes up.

Donna: Exactly. How did you end up telling your husband?

Diana: I dealt with the same problem up until I made plans just to have to myself for the evening.

Donna: Ok I keep that in mind. Anyway I really want to know more about my family?

Diana: It will help pass along the time and I like to get to know a little more about you.

_(Diana and Donna spent the next few hours talking.)_

Diana and Donna spent a lot of time catching up. Diana also told Donna some things she never revealed about her life previously on here. Mostly stories about Steve…

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the latest update more about the flashback and recently I have decided more on doing something as a flashback with Diana tied to the 70 tv sereis Wonder Woman. So I made Donna's husband Dick Grayson because I always liked there friendship. Enjoy and Review<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Legacy

Rating: K+

Parings: Clark Kent/Chloe Sullivan , Tom Terser/Diana Prince, mentions of Steve Trevor/Diana Prince, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Oliver Queen/Chloe Sullivan, and others

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, Wonder Woman TV series, and other DC Universe characters

Summary: 100 years after Chloe Sullivan-Queen read the comic book of her once best friend Clark Kent becoming the legendary superhero Superman to her son. She is now ready to face a destiny that she had no clue was her legacy. Donna Troy the granddaughter to a Queen, niece to a Princess, and a hero that will rise again.

* * *

><p><em><span>Previously<span>_

_Donna: I know it just for the past two weeks I have been trying to tell my husband Dick Grayson that I am about six weeks along._

_Diana: Really and let me guess he is either busy or something comes up._

_Donna: Exactly. How did you end up telling your husband?_

_Diana: I dealt with the same problem up until I made plans just to have to myself for the evening._

_Donna: Ok I keep that in mind. Anyway I really want to know more about my family?_

_Diana: It will help pass along the time and I like to get to know a little more about you._

_(Diana and Donna spent the next few hours talking.)_

_Diana and Donna spent a lot of time catching up. Diana also told Donna some things she never revealed about her life previously on here. Mostly stories about Steve…_

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 2<span>_

Diana is enjoying her time with Donna and she found it easier to talk to Donna then Chloe. Not that she did not love having Chloe here it just was different. Maybe it was because Donna was more of a stranger or it was the fact that Donna didn't have a past that Chloe has. Despite this she was glad Donna came over before Thanksgiving and also it good to have company.

[Diana's living room]

Diana: Donna it is nice to have you over but I sense something else is going on.

Donna: Yeah it just I don't remember much of my life as a child and I think it has a lot to do with my heritage.

Diana: So you want to know more about the Amazons so you can pass to your child.

Donna: Exactly.

Diana: Well what do you want to know?

Donna: Start from the beginning.

_(Diana proceeded to tell Donna everything about the island Themyscira, Donna origin, and other things. Meanwhile at Clark's place Clark was making breakfast while Chloe was entertaining the girls.)_

[Clark's place]

Clark: Chloe breakfast is almost ready why don't you get the girls ready?

Chloe: Ok. Girls come on food almost ready you heard him let's join him.

Clark: Very funny Chloe.

Chloe: Yeah I know but I need to talk to you about something concerning Diana?

Clark: What?

Chloe: Some recent information tied to her old life here. I tell you more at the table and maybe we can make a surprise visit while we are out today.

Lana and Lois: Yeah please Clark we love to see Aunt Diana.

Chloe: Yeah I am sure she is a little lonely since Tom probably at work.

Clark: I don't know Chloe I pretty much have been a shut in for a year in this place.

Chloe: I will be with you all the way plus I am sure Diana will be happy to see you out of this place. I am sure the girls will love it to you getting out of this place.

Lana and Lois: Yeah.

Clark: Fine I do it for my girls and who know it may help with my powers.

_(Clark turned around bringing the food over and sitting down at the table. Chloe helped the girls get their food and then got her own.)_

Chloe: Clark these pancakes taste familiar is this your mom's recipe?

Clark: Yes they are it something I keep in tradition. What is concerning Diana you wanted to talk to me about?

Chloe: Well it concerning the time she first left Themyscira around WWII.

Clark: When she met her first love Major/General Steve Trevor when he crashed on the island. What about that?

Chloe: Well I think he still might be alive. Before you say anything more when I was doing research trying to find Diana I ran across a file of a classified military project called The Guardian Project kind of a super soldier project.

Clark: Really what happened with it?

Chloe: It was never used but they had a subject put into cryogenic stasis. I think the person is still in that stasis status.

Clark: You think the person in cryogenic stasis is Steve.

Chloe: Yes some things about Diana story she said after she left for Themyscira does not add up about Steve. _(Looking toward the girls)_ What I am about say must not leave this table girls.

Lana and Lois: We understand.

_(Chloe continued telling them what she discovered.)_

After Chloe shared the information she went to get the file of the research she discovered. Once she had given Clark the file she went to get ready for the day. After Chloe was showered she stayed with the girls so Clark could get ready. Then they headed out deciding to make a call to Diana before they made their visit. It took about half an hour to get Clark to finally feel comfortable about him leaving the Watchtower but Clark and Chloe all the way to help him.

Clark and Chloe with the girls decided to walk to Diana's place. The snow was not bad plus do Clark plus it would do Clark some good being out in the bright of day. When they were close to Diana's place Clark super-hearing kicked in.

[Street outside Diana's place]

Chloe: Clark what is it?

Clark: I hear trouble and it looks like Batman and Nemesis need my help.

Chloe: Are you sure?

Clark: I am sure I may not have the ability to fly back yet but I have super-speed.

Chloe: Then go, we see you at Diana's later.

_(Clark kissed her and hugged the girls. Then he changed into his Superman outfit before heading off. Meanwhile while this was happening Diana and Donna were still talking.)_

[Diana's place]

Donna: Who was that on the phone?

Diana: That was Chloe saying she coming over. Looks like you get to finally meet her.

Donna: That's great, but the smile on your face I guess it not just Chloe coming.

Diana: Your right it seems Clark is coming over with her.

Donna: As in Clark Kent but I thought he would shut himself off from the world last time I heard from my husband.

Diana: He did but the power of love and a long lasting friendship will do that.

Donna: True I do believe that. When do you expect them?

Diana: Any minute now.

_(Just then the doorbell rang so Donna went to get the door. Chloe looked up from the girls letting the girls go in to greet Diana while Chloe spoke to Donna.)_

Chloe: Well you must be Donna Troy it good to finally meet you.

Donna: Yes and it good to finally meet you Chloe Sullivan.

Diana: Hey Chloe where is Clark I thought he we be with you?

Chloe: He heard some trouble with Batman and Nemesis went to help out as Superman.

Donna: Nice to know Superman is back.

Diana: I say but I am kind of worried about our husbands Donna.

Chloe: Diana why do you say that?

Diana: I don't know just feel something more the military is hiding something.

Donna: Chloe have you heard of something called The Guardian Project?

Chloe: As a matter of fact I have.

Diana: The Guardian Project what is that?

_(Chloe went over to the couch to join Diana, Donna, and the girls.)_

Chloe proceeded to tell Diana what she found about this project. Then Donna filled in some of the gaps she left out but was more interesting is the last piece of information Chloe shared. This piece of information shocked Diana meaning that is a possibility that Major/General Steve Trevor Sr. maybe alive.

Meanwhile in Smallville Batman, Nemesis, and Superman are trying to access the situation with the enemy. This enemy is a descendant of the Luthor family outside so they were at an impasse. After about ten minutes Tom moves in but it was a fatal mistake. Batman and Superman try to move in but their concern is more for Tom. Superman leaves the scene with Tom and Batman gets the upper hand. Batman upper hand got the descendant so much so that Batman was able to put him Smallville police custody. Once he let the suspect he headed to Diana's place where he knew his wife was and pretty sure where Superman took Tom. At Diana Chloe saw Clark come with Tom in his arms.

[Clark bring him in]

Chloe: Clark what happened?

Clark: The Luthor family again Tom was hit pretty bad.

Diana: Tom can you hear me?

Clark: Diana I don't know if he still is alive he was passed out most of the way here.

Chloe: Was there a plus?

Clark: I don't know. Chloe can I talk to you in private?

Diana: It ok Kal and yes if you need to you two can use the back room.

_(Chloe walked over to join Clark and they went to the back room. Meanwhile Diana and Donna where left there with Tom)_

Donna: You know Diana I don't feel a pulse.

Diana: I know I don't either. Wonder what is going on?

_(Another knock interrupted them Donna went to get the door.)_

Donna: Dick what happened out there?

Dick: Tom and I were fight the enemy then out of nowhere he attacked Tom from behind. Tom did not see it coming was stabbed in the back I have a feeling he did not survive.

Diana: I was afraid of that?

Dick: You must be Diana I am truly sorry for your loss.

Diana: Thanks Dick and it truly nice to meet the person carrying on Bruce's mantle.

Dick: Thanks Diana but I was wonder if Clark is here by any chance?

_(Meanwhile in the back room Clark and Chloe were talking about what happened.)_

[Back room]

Chloe: Clark what going on and I know you are probably blaming yourself about Tom.

Clark: No Chloe I have accepted but I hate to see Diana hurt. No it not that but I think I have found the body that might be Steve.

Chloe: What you mean the body is in Smallville.

Clark: Yes under the Luthor mansion.

Chloe: I thought as much what are we going to do?

Clark: I think we should join them back out there. Does Diana know about the project?

Chloe: Yeah and Donna knew about it too. I think we should get back out there.

_(They headed back out there to see Dick had joined them. Dick was little shocked to see Chloe looking like Diana and Donna.)_

[Living room]

Chloe: Dick it is good to finally meet you in person. So what the stasis on Tom?

Diana: I afraid my husband did not make it.

Chloe: Diana are you ok about that?

Diana: Yeah and it sucks that he won't be here when the baby is born. Life happens what were you talking about in the back room?

Clark: It seems I might have found The Guardian Project subject.

Diana: Might have found someone who can possibly be Steve.

Clark: Dick do you think you can probably help me out.

Dick: Yeah and exactly where is it?

Clark: Under the Luthor mansion in Smallville where you and Tom were fighting.

Diana: Let's wait until tomorrow about it. Since today let's celebrate the day.

Dick: First I like to know how Chloe looks like you two?

Chloe: It a long story and I am sure the girls like to hear more about it.

Lana and Lois: Yeah it just reveals more of the story.

_(They all got settle realizing it time for lunch.)_

So lunch was made and plans for Tom funeral too_. _More will be revealed in time…

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the newest update and hope you enjoy. I intended to make Tom more of a major character but I came up with this new idea. I recently watch the New Adventures of Wonder Woman TV online and always wonder what had happened the years between Season 1 and Season 2. Also noticed in Season 1 how Steve Tevor Sr. was closer to Diana than his son obviously in Season 2-3. Enjoy and Review.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Legacy

Rating: K+

Parings: Clark Kent/Chloe Sullivan, Tom Terser/Diana Prince, mentions of Steve Trevor/Diana Prince, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Oliver Queen/Chloe Sullivan, and others

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, Wonder Woman TV series, and other DC Universe characters

Summary: 100 years after Chloe Sullivan-Queen read the comic book of her once best friend Clark Kent becoming the legendary superhero Superman to her son. She is now ready to face a destiny that she had no clue was her legacy. Donna Troy the granddaughter to a Queen, niece to a Princess, and a hero that will rise again.

* * *

><p><em><span>Previously<span>_

_Clark: It seems I might have found The Guardian Project subject._

_Diana: Might have found someone who can possibly be Steve._

_Clark: Dick do you think you can probably help me out._

_Dick: Yeah and exactly where is it?_

_Clark: Under the Luthor mansion in Smallville where you and Tom were fighting._

_Diana: Let's wait until tomorrow about it. Since today let's celebrate the day._

_Dick: First I like to know how Chloe looks like you two?_

_Chloe: It a long story and I am sure the girls like to hear more about it._

_Lana and Lois: Yeah it just reveals more of the story._

_(They all got settle realizing it time for lunch.)_

_So lunch was made and plans for Tom funeral too. More will be revealed in time…_

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 3<span>_

They all had decided the guys go out and get lunch for everyone. Diana, Chloe, and Donna all wanted Subway, Lana and Lois wanted happy meals, as for Dick and Clark they decided Subway for them too. The guys also took Tom's body because Diana remembered Tom wanted to be cremated. Tom did not want it done fancy so Diana decided to ask Clark if he use his hear vision to do it. So Dick decided to get the food while Clark cremated the body. They left with the things and left the girls alone to talk.

[Once the guys left]

Chloe: Hey Lana and Lois you look a little tired do you want take a nap?  
>Lana: But what about the food?<p>

Donna: The guys went to get the food and looks like it going to be a while.

Chloe: We will wake you up when the food get here.

Lois: Yeah that sounds good ok Auntie Chloe.

_(Chloe went to pick up the girls taking to the guest room to lie down. Five minutes later Chloe walked back into the living room to talk to Diana and Donna.)_

Chloe: Diana really I can read you like a book and I know you are not doing fine.

Diana: I know I will tell you what I told Donna, Tom and I were going to split after the baby is born.

Chloe: What why?

Diana: I caught him cheating on me with someone I thought was my best friend.

Chloe: Who?

Diana: Olivia Queen the daughter of Oliver Queen and Dinah Lance.

Chloe: Like mother like daughter. Dinah Lance was the one I caught Oliver cheating on me with.

Donna: You were married to Oliver?

Chloe: Yes I was in fact he is believed my sons father. Anyway that's a story for another time.

Diana: Yeah I guess like mother like daughter. Furthermore it made me realize if I ever really loved Tom or was it just a front. Then it got me thinking about my first love way back in the day. I have to say I tend to cope with things similar to you Chloe and you Donna.

Donna: You mean like Dick and man that took us a while to admit that we loved each other from the start.

Chloe: At least you Donna did not take as long as Clark and I which we are just getting now.

Diana: Well I got you both beat in that department I never did tell Steve Trevor how I felt so I ran because of obligations to Themyscira. So I ran and to this day I regretted never telling him how I felt. His son when he crashed on the island like his father I was thrown for a loop.

Chloe: Well who you thought was his son may not be his son at all. I think the man who posed as General Steve Trevor after you left was either a clone or a John Doe with no family and that was the clone or John Doe's son you met.

Donna: Are you sure about this Chloe?

Chloe: Yes I am sure because my dream was to become an investigative reporter and that's where Lois got her knack for reporting me. Anyway my junior year of high school I had an internship with the Daily Planet the summer before and asked the guy to put an article with penname of Lois Lane. This article dug into some projects that Lionel Luthor Lex Luthor's father was doing. That's when I first ran across The Guardian Project and then I found my mother in the mental institution. I thought nothing of it for a while because of other things in my life but it did always interest me about General Steve Trevor disappearance supposed death. Anyway I want to know how you first met him?

_(Diana eyes lit up as she related the story.)_

So she sat they all sat and listen as Diana told them about how she met Steve way back in the day. Before Diana said anything she needed to go to the bathroom so Chloe and Donna helped her up and waited. Chloe went to check on the girls and Donna called Dick to see how things are going. Then Diana walked back in and got settled. Chloe finally came back from checking on the girls.

Once Chloe got settled Diana started the story. _[Flashback]_

_The year was 1942 and Diana a young princess on Themyscira was looking out towards the ocean. She happened to notice a form fall from the sky. She went a little closer to see and saw a man floating in the water. So she took him out of the water and took him to the healer of the island._

_[Healing place]_

_Diana: Mom what is going to happen?_

_Hippolyta: Well we can't have him on the island and expose who we are when he goes back. _

_Diana: Then what can we do?_

_Hippolyta: If you truly believe he means no harm we will erase is memories of the island and have someone escort him back. Diana I know you are smitten with him but if it is truly meant to be you two things will happen in time._

_Diana: Mother I wish to escort him back._

_Hippolyta: Diana no, it would not be fair and we will have a tournament to determine the escort._

_Diana: Can I participate?_

_(Everybody else had left and left Diana and Hippolyta alone.)_

_Hippolyta: I don't want you participating you don't have the experience._

_(Hippolyta left after that, leaving her alone to her thoughts. Diana defies her mother's orders and participates winning the tournament. Diana as still face is still covered.)_

_Hippolyta: Come forward champion and reveal yourself._

_Diana: Mother please don't be mad for me defying my orders._

_Hippolyta: Diana my child I am not mad but never have been more proud. Amazons I present our champion my daughter Diana Princess of Themyscira. Diana wear the colors of this man land proudly and represent the Amazon's land in a man's world._

_(Diana took the items presented to her and then escort to prepare for departure. A few minutes later she said goodbye to her mother and friends getting into the plane to take Steve back. Steve woke up while still in air but Diana assured him everything was ok he went back to sleep. Once in the Man World she took him to a hospital and then went to get things settled. She signed up to be a petty officer in the military and became secretary to Steve.)_

_She helped out as Diana Prince and Wonder Woman for the next few years. This all happened in the action of World War II. [End of Flashback] _For the next half hour Diana shared her story until the men came back.

Meanwhile the Clark and Dick were finishing up with Tom body. Clark felt like he did not want to run back to Metropolis so he joined Dick on his private jet with the urn that had Tom's body. While on the jet it gave Dick the right time to talk things over with Clark.

[Private jet]

Dick: Clark I thought no one could get you out of the place.

Clark: Dick listen I have not been a really good friend to all my friends in a year I was selfish and I was sorry. When it comes to Chloe Sullivan I am willing to do anything for her.

Dick: Just like I am willing to do with Donna Troy.

Clark: Well Chloe is the reason I told you not to hold back with Donna. If I told Chloe how I felt sooner we probably not have the heartache that I have caused her or me.

Dick: Yeah but if she is anything like Donna she probably say it what made you or her what you two are today. Anyway I am just glad your back it just not the same with you around.

Clark: Yeah I agree with you about Chloe. Plus I know what you feel with the heroes to many good ones we lost due to old age or unexpected death.

Dick: Yeah plus you are the only one left as the original clan.

Clark: Not anymore Chloe was part of the original mostly she the one that kept us together.

_(Dick after that said nothing for the rest of the flight. Ten minutes later they landed in Metropolis heading to Diana's. The girls had talked some more but they ended up falling asleep themselves while waiting for Clark and Dick. Clark and Dick came to the door with the food. Clark grabbed the handle to find their girls and Diana asleep. Once stepping inside Dick put the food on the coffee table as Clark went to the guest room to find the girls. Clark got the girls up and they all headed into the living room.)_

[Li_v_ing room]

Chloe: That smells like our food.

Clark: Chloe you really weren't asleep were you?

Chloe: Actually I was until I heard the door open but I was so comfy I did not want to move.

Donna: _(_J_ust opening her eyes) _good food is here now my baby and I can eat.

Dick: Excuse me Donna did you say what I think you said.

Donna: Yeah Dick I been trying a way to tell I am about five weeks pregnant. Also I figured after everything is going on with Tom we could use some good news.

Chloe: Congratulations. Speaking of which maybe we should wake up Diana and the girls to get the food.

Lana and Lois: You're too late for us.

Diana: No need I'm awake I can find the food now let's eat.

_(Food was passed out and they all ate.)_

They enjoyed a lunch kind of dinner and Clark gave Diana the urn of her husband after the meal. They still tried to figure out what they were going to do for dinner. Then Diana filled them in what were the plans for The Guardian Project and then gathered around for Chloe to relate more of her story…

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the latest update so. Enjoy and Review<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Legacy

Rating: K+

Parings: Clark Kent/Chloe Sullivan, Tom Terser/Diana Prince, mentions of Steve Trevor/Diana Prince, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Oliver Queen/Chloe Sullivan, and others

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, Wonder Woman TV series, and other DC Universe characters

Summary: 100 years after Chloe Sullivan-Queen read the comic book of her once best friend Clark Kent becoming the legendary superhero Superman to her son. She is now ready to face a destiny that she had no clue was her legacy. Donna Troy the granddaughter to a Queen, niece to a Princess, and a hero that will rise again.

* * *

><p><em><span>Previously<span>_

_Chloe: That smells like our food._

_Clark: Chloe you really weren't asleep were you?_

_Chloe: Actually I was until I heard the door open but I was so comfy I did not want to move._

_Donna: (Just opening her eyes) good food is here now my baby and I can eat._

_Dick: Excuse me Donna did you say what I think you said._

_Donna: Yeah Dick I been trying a way to tell I am about five weeks pregnant. Also I figured after everything is going on with Tom we could use some good news._

_Chloe: Congratulations. Speaking of which maybe we should wake up Diana and the girls to get the food._

_Lana and Lois: You're too late for us._

_Diana: No need I'm awake I can find the food now let's eat._

_(Food was passed out and they all ate.)_

_They enjoyed a lunch kind of dinner and Clark gave Diana the urn of her husband after the meal. They still tried to figure out what they were going to do for dinner. Then Diana filled them in what were the plans for The Guardian Project and then gathered around for Chloe to relate more of her story…_

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 4<span>_

The next day Clark and Dick headed out to Smallville to see what they can do with getting Steve out from underground. Clark was weary as they approached the area but Dick headed in at his normal pace. Then five minutes later Dick noticed Clark finally had gained the confidence to join him with no worries leaving Dick a little curious. So Clark looked over at Dick answering his curiosity.

[Under the Old Luthor Mansion]

Clark: Dick I know what you are thinking but I am trying out a new suit.

Dick: But it just looks like your old suit.

Clark: That is the point you see this morning Chloe had informed me that she was working on a way that I don't get so sick around kryptonite. So for a few years she has mixed Kevlar and lead in a liquid form. Therefore she made the suit to look like the one my mother made me.

Dick: At least it is better than the all solid lead one you used to wear. All I can say is that you got quite a woman there in Chloe.

Clark: Dick one thing I liked about you wife Donna is that she reminded me of Chloe. Furthermore this time around I plan on keeping Chloe for a long time. Anyway we better see what we can do with getting Steve out of here.

_(They continued on their way to get Steve chamber out but they soon found out is that they had to take Steve out of the stasis. Meanwhile at the Watchtower all the girls were hanging out waiting for the boys to get back.)_

[Watchtower]

Diana: Chloe I meant to ask, did you give Clark the prototype of the suit you have been working on?

Chloe: I did this morning I just hope it has worked.

Donna: What suit?  
>Chloe: Right Donna I have been working on a suit that will protect Clark from kryptonite without him having to wear the bulky one.<p>

Diana: Yeah I never liked that one but this one was genius looking like the one his mother made.

Donna: Wow what is it made of?

Chloe: Kevlar and liquid lead mix. Anyway we need to wake up the girls and see what they want for breakfast.

Donna: I will go with you and Diana take an easy we will be back soon with the girls.

Diana: Ok it not like this baby is making it easy to move.

_(Diana just watched as Chloe and Donna left to get the girls. Two minutes after the girls left Diana saw Clark on the balcony with Steve in his arms. Clark sifted Steve so he could get the doors open and then put Steve on the couch next to Diana. Chloe and Donna came in with the girls saw Clark then noticed Steve on the couch. Dick finally came in to fill them in on what happened.)_

[Watchtower]

Chloe: Clark what happened?

Donna: I thought you were going to get him out with the stasis chamber.

Dick: That was the original plan but things did not go as planned.

Clark: The chamber was so imbedded with Earth it would not budge. So I took a quick scan of his body finding it safe to take him out.

Chloe: Diana is it him?

Diana: Yeah it is. How ok is he?

Clark: From what I can tell he is perfectly healthy the kryptonite imbedded in his system has made him immortal so he will live a long life.

Chloe: Well we will know more when he finally wakes up. Diana are you ok?

Diana: Yeah I am but see him after all this time is surprising. I guess I will find out the whole story when he wakes up.

_(Clark just went over to join Chloe and the girls Lana and Lois. Dick joined his wife Donna who was watching Diana looking at Steve. Chloe went over to say something Donna and then took Clark hand into the back room to talk.)_

[Master Bedroom]

Clark: Chloe thanks for the suit it worked great.

Chloe: I am glad it did. I don't think I have ever seen Diana that happy at all even with Tom.

Clark: Yeah I know what you mean. Let me change into some clean clothes and we will join the others.

_(Clark kissed Chloe as he went to get a change of clothes, then he went into the bathroom to change. While Clark was changing Chloe thought of asking Clark for some clothes just in case Steve had woken up. Clark said it was fine so Chloe gathered some clothes.)_

Five minutes later, Clark and Chloe headed back in the room to join the others for breakfast. It was not until lunch time that Steve finally woke up. Steve woke up and thought he was dreaming because he saw Diana. Diana explained it was not a dream but real but before they got into detail they told him he can change in the back room even take a shower to clean up. Steve asked Diana to join him in the room Steve helped her up taking her to the back room just to have her nearby. Diana went to rest on the bed as Steve headed into the bathroom to clean up. An hour later Steve and Diana headed back into the Watchtower living to join the others.

Steve holding Diana's hand leading her back over to the couch and they sat down. Steve was still feeling a little uneasy but he had to know what was going on. Last he remembers was that he entered this Guardian Project and was supposed to be woken up by the military but that did not happen. So he turns to Diana to ask her the question.

[Watchtower]

Steve: Diana it is good to see you again, but I have to ask why is it not the military waking me up?

Diana: Steve you too but as for the military something went wrong with the project after you were put in stasis.

_(The others went over to join them and offered some sandwiches for Steve as they explained what was going on.) _

Chloe: Steve my name is Chloe Sullivan and I was the one who discovered something went wrong with this project by the military. What do you remember from the time you went into this project?

Steve: Not much Chloe and it nice to meet you. What about the others here so I can feel more comfortable other than knowing Diana?

Clark: I am Clark Kent and this is my granddaughter Lois Kent.

Chloe: Well you met me but this is my granddaughter Lana Sullivan.

Donna: I am Donna Troy-Grayson.

Dick: I am Richard Grayson but everybody calls me Dick.

Diana: As for me I am still Diana Prince you knew back then but also I am Wonder Woman. The others here are all heroes too. Clark is Superman, Chloe is Watchtower, Dick is Batman, and Donna is Troia. Clark and Chloe are just watching the kids while the parents are out of town.

Steve: Nice to meet you all. I guess you want me to start from the beginning.

_[Flashback]_

_(Steve was packing up his office and saying goodbye to Etta and the others. It was the week after Diana had left to head home.)_

_Steve: Etta thanks for helping me. Nothing really has been the same since Diana left but I understand she had to go home._

_Etta: It is no problem I kind of miss her too. Anyway Steve are you sure you want to do this project I have read up on it and there seems to be more risks than rewards?_

_Steve: Yes Etta it is not like I have much family here and I live to serve my country._

_Etta: Take care and be careful. _

_(Etta just continued to help Steve they got the office packed. Half an hour later in the lab Steve joined with the scientists.)_

_Dr. Hamilton: Steve do you understand this can either go right or wrong?_

_Steve: Yeah I understand and I am willing to take the risks. It is for the good of the country._

_(Steve had lain down in the stasis chamber and the process began.)_

_[End of Flashback]_

Steve: That all I remembered about going into the project. I knew risks which anything could have happened. What year is it?

Chloe: The year is 2118 and before you say anything, I understand you were to be woken up in the year of 2005. Who originally funded the project?

Steve: A man by the name Linus Luthor.

Clark: That explains that why we found him under the Smaville's old Luthor Mansion.

Donna: That could mean Lex knew where he was all along.

Dick: It could explain that Lex could have used some of his DNA in cloning experiments.

Chloe: It is a possibility.

Steve: Who is Lex?

Diana: Lex Luthor the grandson of Linus Luthor. That would mean that Linus research was past onto Lex father and then him.

Steve: Oh so the Luthors sound like people to not trust. Anyway nothing can change what has happened I guess I will just have to adjust to life in this time. So Diana is the father in the picture?

Diana: No Steve he was killed yesterday but we will get into that another time.

_(Steve just smiled and turns to the others to see what the plans were for the day.)_

The plans for the rest of the day, and they decided to take Steve out to buy new clothes and other things. Also it was a trip for Chloe to get her hair bleached back to blond this way she won't get mixed up with Diana and Donna. Clark let Steve barrow a pair of his shoes. They got the girls ready and said bye to Donna and Dick as they headed out to get Steve settled.

Three hours later after the shopping trip Clark, Chloe, Lois, Lana, Diana, and Steve all decided to eat out for dinner. Diana picked this great Greek restaurant so they went in to get settled. Once they were all the table they ordered the food as they waited they talked.

[Restaurant Table]

Steve: Diana you being you know who just confirmed my suspicions.

Diana: Well it is not like I hid it on purpose but some people weren't too swift back then.

Clark: Yeah and that did not change much even when I was young.

Chloe: Well Clark it sounds like Steve was similar to me when I first saw you. I did always have my suspicions.

Clark: Yeah but I was able to pull it off through high school.

Chloe: Not necessarily Alicia confirmed my suspicions senior year. I figured you would tell me when you were ready.

Clark: Yeah, well you have been my greatest confidant. Even when I hurt you, you were still there.

Diana: Now I see what the others were saying about you two back then. I never believed Lois and the others until now.

Steve: Yeah, you know Chloe kind of reminds me of Etta.

Diana: She does in personality. Anyway it looks like dinner coming and we are hungry.

_(The dinner was set on the table and they ate.)_

As they ate dinner talking sharing stories. Steve shared more his stories from during WWII. Diana even joined in from time to time. The girls were fascinated and it was a fun evening. They headed back to the watchtower after dinner. Clark and Chloe put the girls to bed and joined Diana and Steve for a movie night…

* * *

><p><strong>Here is a new chapter to a story I started a while ago. So enjoy and review.<strong>


End file.
